leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Malzahar/@comment-24823977-20140522143923
ive been playing Malzahar for a few weeks now and after some different builds i feel this one works the best for me: Starting spells: Flash and Heal (or if you want to be a bit more aggresive: Ignite) Starting items: 2Faerie Charm and 3 Health Potion on your first back build: Chalice of Harmony for Mana regen and if you have enought gold get a Ruby Crystal for some extra HP after building enough gold try and build these three items first(in this order): Chalice of Harmony , Catalyst the Protector , Hextech Revolver now with these items you have some sistain both in Mana and HP if you need more mobility build a quick Sorcerer's Shoes befor starting your larger items. Now that youve got your starting items lets go into your bigger item: Rod of Ages - first build your Catalyst the Protector into this item...it gives you extra Mana and HP and with the extra HP it makes you a bit more tanky witch you need (i feel anyways) because your ult also stops your movemnts as well as your opponents so this will help you stay alive in team fights Athene's Unholy Grail - Next build your Chalice of Harmony for this item. it gives great CDR and Mana regen. Will of the Ancients - now finish your Hextech Revolver into this item. this gives you some strong Spell Vamp and alows you to stay alive longer and the extra bit of CDR. Deathfire Grasp - is your next (and core) item. First build Fiendish Codex to max out your CDR making you a much more devestating force on the feild. This item also makes you a beast on the feild and 1 v 1 almost no one stands a chance against you with Deathfire Grasp active(rember to use your items!!) Rabadon's Deathcap- first build Needlessly Large Rod fo the boost in AP. this item gives great boost in AP and its passive boosts you even more now the last item i find is really up to you but ill offer a few suggestions: Sorcerer's Shoes - you can just keep these if you feel your strong enough just add an attacment to it..i prefer Furor for its helpful chaseing and if your running away your W has no cast tiem so it helps you get away as well. Void Staff - build Blasting Wand first for some extra damage or wait till you have the gold then sell your shoes and buy it in one shot. If you see your enemeys stacking MR then sell your shoes for this item you lose your mobility but makes you hit alot harder against MR built champs. Zhonya's Hourglass - (if your facing an AD mid then build Seeker's Armguard among your starting items) build this early if you keep getting focused or faced an AD mid champion and/or facing an AD heavy team. if this is your last item get it if your enemys arnt building MR for more burst power.(if you get focused this item could save you BUT if your ulting this will cancle your ult so be careful!!) this buiold makes you a bit tanky and allows you to sistain keeping you in lane and keeps you from backing very offten. Commentes and suggestions are welcome